


The Perfumed Scent of Flowers is my Downfall

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon verse, F/F, Poetry, Sansa's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love just dumping out quick poems. Also I think I've realised the reason I can dump out poems like this is because I can only write in metaphors or symbolism.<br/>I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote>





	The Perfumed Scent of Flowers is my Downfall

The smile on her face is toxic  
it draws me in to where I don’t want to be.  
She is an alluring flower,  
her sweet perfume entices me and I draw closer to her world,  
dizzying,  
sending me to new heights,  
spinning worlds;  
a haze of thorns and flowers,  
that I long to touch. 

The forbidden fruit in the trees above,  
I dream of her,  
I dream of her love. 

She’s creamy milk of purity,  
with a wicked sinner’s smile;  
she smirks at me,  
clues me in,  
and draws me down into temptation with her.

I fall with her.  
I fall because of her. 

I trip and stumble over words and roots,  
she is pushing me down.  
She steadies me.  
I cannot walk in her presence without backtracking to when I was  
a younger petal.  
a softer, weaker petal.  
I look at her strong stem, her willowy frame, her curling hair.  
She has grown strong.  
I want to grow strong too,  
but only in her arms.

But only in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I love just dumping out quick poems. Also I think I've realised the reason I can dump out poems like this is because I can only write in metaphors or symbolism.  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
